A retelling of Digimon
by 1sonicdashrainbow
Summary: When 7 kids get whisked from camp to the Digiworld, will they learn something about teamwork and friendship, or just go in a panic in the Digital World?


_"That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am right now. Okay, let me back up a little. It started when the climate got all out of control. The rain forest dried out, and other places got totally flooded by oceans like applesauce. And cities that were blazing hot in the summer suddenly got freezing cold. At the time, I didn't know any of this was going on._

_"Because I was at camp. All of the other campers were goofing off and hanging out. Me? I was enjoying the summer sun."_ A orange skin girl with goggles on her cowboy hat was relaxing in a tree, calm and thought she had no worries in the world. Well, thought, "And also thinking over my multiplication tables. That is, until it started to snow, in the middle of July! It was totally freaky."

"And it gets weirder! You won't believe what happened to me and six other kids! By the way, my name's Applejack."

A blue skin girl with messy rainbow hair looked up at the strangely falling snow. "That's Rainbow Dash. She's OK."

"Huh?" Gasped a white person with curly purple hair and deep blue eyes.

"And Rarity's too cool, just look at that hair cut!"

A purple skin girl looked up from her computer to see snow falling.

"And this little girl is Twilight. She should've gone to computer camp!"

A pink girl with and hair a different shade of pink looked up at the falling snow.

"And that's Pinkie Pie. I bet you can guess what her favorite color is on the first try!"

Another little white skin kid with curly pink and purple hair looked up at the snow in confusion and probably excitement.

"Sweetie Belle is Rarity's dopey little sister."

A butter skin kid was walking up the steps almost fell over in surprise when a speck of snow fell on her nose. "Wahhh!" she exclaimed.

"And this is Flutter shy. Don't ever scare her. She'd probably wet her pants."

The snow soon turned to a blizzard. All of the campers were escorted back to their tents, but not 7 kids. "So there we all were at camp, and suddenly this huge blizzard came out of nowhere!" Applejack opened the door in the little cabin they were all in.

"Lets just say the canoe races were canceled, so lets have toboggan races instead!" And they all raced out to play in the snow. Sweetie belle came out and yelled, " I'm going to make the biggest snowman!" Rarity raced out after Sweetie Belle, "Sweetie Belle, be careful!"

Rainbow came out after Rarity, "Brrr! It's freezing! And I did not bring a jacket."

Fluttershy shyly came out after Rainbow Dash, "Man I was worried I'd get a summer cold!"

Pinkie Pie got in the doorway beside Fluttershy and gasped, "Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink sweater and snow boots!"

Twilight tried to get a connection to the internet, but a screen kept appearing showing a cut cord.

She said, "Still not working. Bummer." She picked a phone and said, "This storm is messing with my infer-red internet connection."

She then heard the ooh's and ahh's outside and heard Applejack say, "What's your name-Twilight? You gotta come out and see this!"

She went out and Pinkie said, "It is beautiful! Magical even!" Applejack murmured yeah, and Twilight said, "Yeah, but what is it?"

Rainbow suggested it was a aroua, and she said, "You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? But that's impossible! We are way too south for that." Rainbow said, "Tell that to the snow."

"I really think we should get back inside or we might all get pneumonia!" Said Fluttershy, with some worry in her voice.

"Why would you want to miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting!" exclaimed they all saw a strange light.

"Hey, what's that?" Asked Applejack

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Asked Pinkie Pie.

Just then these beams of light came straight toward them!

They were alright when the mysterious beams of light hit the ground. "Is everyone alright?" Rainbow said.

Rarity got a bit annoyed at Rainbow Dash's question, "We're still here, aren't we?"

"That was super duper scary!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"What-what was it?!" Said a surprised Fluttershy.

Twilight looked in a hole and suggested it was meteors and a strange light started to emit from where the "Meteors" landed.

"Okay, so it's not meteors." Strange devices started to float to them, and Fluttershy almost missed hers out of fright.

"What, are these?" Rainbow asked. It was a small light blue machine with a screen and 3 buttons.

Twilight guessed it was some kind of digital remote app. Applejack said as a joke, "What? No instructions?"

Then this huge wave came and swallowed them all up!

* * *

"Applejack? Yoo hoo. Applejack." A mysterious voice said.

"Yeah, i'm okay. Hmm?" and Applejack saw a pink something on her chest.

"AHHHHH!"

Applejack fell back and exclaimed, "Okay, that's the last time I eat camp food!"

The pink thing jumped up to her and said, "Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me! I'm your friend, I'm your friend!"

"Just what are ya'? Have you had your rabies shots?"

The pink thing seemed to have no hesitation in his happiness, "Everything is going to be alright now, Applejack! I've been waiting for you!" and it jumped right into her arms.

"'W-waiting for me?'" Applejack was surprised that this thing knew her name.

"My name is Koromon! And we're, Partners!" Said the thing called 'Koromon'

"Koromon? That means… Talking head?" Applejack said.

Koromon said, "It means 'Brave Little Warrior'! And don't forget it Applejack!"

"So what did you mean by 'you were waiting for me'? And how did you know my name?" Asked Applejack.

"Applejack?" Someone said. Applejack turned around and saw it was Twilight.

"Twilight, is that you?" "Yeah, it's me. I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere." They all saw what looked like a giant pink blob.

"It is me, Motimon, at your service! Anyone want lunch?" Said the pink blob called 'Motimon'

Applejack became so surprised that she accidently dropped Koromon.

"Another one? What are they?" Said a surprised Applejack.

Motimon jumped up to her and said, "Oh? Allow me to introduce my myself, My friends call me 'Motimon'. Everyone does actually."

Twilight said that the machine they received had taken on a actual life form, and commented that she didn't remember this in the camp brochure.

Applejack thought that was weird and Twilight said, "The vegetation is lush, but the dirt here seems rather common." Motimon said nothing is common in the Digital World.

"That is right Applejack! You are in the Digiworld!" exclaimed Koromon.

Applejack asked where the Digiworld was and Twilight said she didn't care on where it was, but wanted to know what it is.

Applejack said she'd look around herself and climbed up a tree with her trusty telescope and Koromon followed her up there.

She then saw the ocean, and mountains "The ocean? Our camp was nowhere near the ocean! And I sure don't remember mountains."

She remarked that a compass wasn't going to help. "Hey Applejack! What do ya' see?" asked Koromon.

"Nothing I recognize." commented Applejack.

She then saw something that looked like a giant beetle, "Huh, what is that?" and commented it looked like a giant red beetle.

"Okay, I can't watch! He is a seriously bad digimon, even when he is in a good mood!" said Motimon.

"That's just great." said Twilight very quickly.

Koromon analyzed, "His name is 'Kuwagamon'. He is a Insectoid digimon, vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and Scissor Hands that can slice through anything!"

"We need a gardener!" exclaimed Applejack. Koromon blew some pink bubbles but seemed to have no effect on Kuwagamon. Applejack and Koromon fell out of the tree they were in.

Twilight asked if she was okay and she remarked, "I've had better days."

Applejack saw Koromon and said, "Little guy? You should try picking on bugs your own size. What's your name, Koromon?" "Yeah that's me." Koromon said.

Applejack commented that Koromon was 'brave for a little guy'.

They both smiled and Koromon said, "It was nothing."

Twilight noticed that Kuwagamon was coming back around and Motimon said, "Oh dear, oh dear! Over here, quickly!"

They started to run from Kuwagamon and Motimon remarked, "Boy, for having two long legs, you're awfully slow."

Motimon led them to a tree and jumped inside. Applejack knew there was no time for hesitating and pulled Twilight into the tree.

"What kind of tree is this?" asked Twilight, and Motimon answered,"It is a hiding tree, silly!"

They all ducked and stayed as quiet as they could.

"All clear! No need to hide anymore! You can come out now." A mystery voice said. They all saw it was Rainbow Dash!

Applejack told a white lie that they were setting up a trap for the big bug.

Applejack saw beside Dash what looked like a giant pink turnip, "I'm enchanted to meet you, friends of Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow introduced the thing, "Applejack, Twilight, meet Yokomon. My own personal something or other."

Applejack commented that it looked like a radish.

"Must be another one of… whatever they are." said Twilight.

Then, a light pink thing that looked like a chubby bunny appeared. "Looks like they're everywhere." commented Twilight.

"Hello, I'm Tokomon." said the thing called 'Tokomon'. "Hey Sweetie Belle, over here."

They were all surprised that this thing knew Sweetie Belle.

"Coming!" said the unmistakable squeak of Sweetie Belle.

"Tokomon, there you are!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle, quickly followed by Rarity.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity said. "Hey Rarity. You too?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, I'm here too." Rarity answered, and Applejack said, "No, that thing under your arm." Rarity was holding what looked like a orange beachball with a spike through it.

Rarity knew what she was talking about, "Oh, this guy? Yeah, well…" the thing had a calm voice, "You appear quite pleasant. The name's Tsunomon and I am very pleased meet you."

They saw that Sweetie Belle had already hit it off with Tokomon, until they heard Fluttershy screaming.

"Fluttershy!" exclaimed Applejack. Fluttershy seemed to be in a panic, "Help me! This thing, this thing, it won't leave me alone!" She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, when the 'thing' said, "Hey! who you callin' a 'thing'?" the thing jumped on her shoulder, "I am no stuffed animal."

The thing looked like a giant brown flying fish. "The name is 'Bukamon'."

Flutters started to scream some more while Bukamon was chuckling.

She saw the rest standing in front of her like nothing was wrong, "What's the matter with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those things right there? T-they're everywhere! What are they?"

"We're…" Bukamon started. "Digimon! Digital Monsters!" They all said.

"Digital Monsters?" said Applejack in confusion. "Yes! Digimon!" They all said the word 'Digimon' again.

"We are much more than Digital Monsters. We're, kinda cute!" said Koromon.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon continued from Koromon.

Yokomon continued, "With beautiful hair."

Motimon said, "Or maybe no hair at all!"

"We can be funny, haha." Bukamon continued from Motimon.

"And, adorable." Tokomon said.

Applejack greeted them and introduced the digimon to the others. She introduced Rainbow Dash first, "Nice place you got here." Then Rarity, "Please, no autographs." Then Fluttershy, "I'd shake hands, if you had any." Then Twilight, "Do you have internet access?" Last, Sweetie Belle, "Sweetie Belle. Call me Sweetie Belle. I am not as small as a look."

Applejack thought that was everybody until Rainbow brought up the 'girl with the funny pink hair'. "Now now, her name is Pinkie Pie." Twilight thought that maybe she was picking flowers or going on a nature hike, until they heard her scream.

"Ahhhh! Somebody help me!" They heard her scream, along with a roar.

They ran toward where she was screaming, "Pinkie? Where are you?" Rainbow then noticed her running out of the bushes.

Applejack tried to calm the Panicking Pinkie down by telling her that they were there.

They then saw that she was running from Kuwagamon! And also saw she was with a digimon, a green bulb like digimon.

"Oh no, it's that big bug again!" said Applejack, still not using the correct name.

"Pinkie, are you alright?" The digimon asked. "Yeah, I think so." Pinkie answered. "Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you."

Rainbow knelt down beside Pinkie, "It's okay now Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie looked relieved to see her, "Oh, Dashie."

They all started to run from the giant Kuwagamon, some of the digimon running as hard as they could. "Ah! Will this nightmare never end? My mother is going to want a total refund!" Fluttershy said.

"Here he comes again!" exclaimed Yokomon.

"Okay, no more running away!" exclaimed Applejack. "What else can we do?" asked Rainbow, thinking they were out of options.

"She's absolutely right, there is no way to fight that thing!" Rarity said, agreeing with Dash.

They all started to run from Kuwagamon again. They ran and ran until they found themselves at a cliff, with no way to escape.

"Great. Did anyone bring a helicopter?" Rarity said sarcastically.

Applejack looked over the edge and only saw water below, "There is no way down." and said they would have to find another way.

"Another way where?" asked Dash.

Kuwagamon then burst through the trees behind them! Rainbow Dash told Applejack to watch out because Kuwagamon was coming straight toward her!

Koromon then jumped into the scene and blew pink bubbles at Kuwagamon, but again they had no effect.

"Oh no, not again!" Applejack said. "Digimon, attack!" Yokomon said, in a Indian like way.

They all blew pink bubbles at the raging digimon, but like Koromon's bubbles, they had no effect.

Kuwagamon crashed in the trees from the bubbles. "Yokomon!" Rainbow Dash yelled, seeing that all their digimon had fainted from when Kuwagamon and crashed in the trees.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" Applejack asked, a bit angry with Koromon for trying to go up against Kuwagamon again.

Koromon said he was sorry and that he was trying to make a good impression.

Applejack muttered, "Crazy guy…" Tho others walked up to their digimon, and asking what was wrong and trying to wake them up. Twilight commented that they 'must be programmed for courage'.

Fluttershy then heard the roar of Kuwagamon, and all ran to the edge of the cliff. "I thought we'd seen the last of him!" Dash said, obviously not happy with the giant digimon's appearance.

Applejack said, "Guess he had other plans." Rarity sarcastically said that she should've brought bug spray. "Okay, get ready to run." Applejack said.

"No, we fight!" Koromon suddenly said. Applejack was confused and Koromon told her, "That's right! There is no other way. We stand and fight!"

"No, Koromon is right! It's time to show what we're made of!" Motimon said, agreeing with Koromon.

"They're right!" Yokomon said, and Rainbow said they did not stand a chance.

Then all the digimon were struggling to get out of everyones arms, except Tanemon, who said yes to Pinkie.

They all finally to get out of the others arms. "No, it's hopeless! Yokomon!" "Don't go, Motimon!" "No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!" "Don't go!" Sweetie Belle said, and Tokomon responded with, "Rahh!"

"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!" "Oh Tanemon. Be careful!" "Don't, Koromon! Come back!" They all yelled to their digimon trying to stop them from attacking Kuwagamon.

Suddenly, a dark cloud covered the sky, and a light came from it, shining on each of the digimon.

"Koromon digivolve to… Agumon!" "Yokomon digivolve to… Biyomon!" "Motimon digivolve to… Tentomon!" "Tsunomon digivolve to… Gabumon!" "Tokomon digivolve to… Patamon!" "Bukamon digivolve to… Gomamon!" "Tanemon digivolve to… Palmon!"

As the light disappeared, new digimon took the old digimons places. Koromon now looked like a orange dinosaur. Yokomon was now bird-like with a gray ring around her left leg. Motimon now was a electric bug looking digimon.

Tsunomon was taken by the place by a wolf like digimon standing on two legs, with a pelt and a horn. Tokomon now looked like a hamster with wings on his head, and a orange top and a cream underside. Bukamon was now white with purple spots and mane like hair, and not levitating anymore.

Tanemon now looked like a walking plant.

"What happened to the little guys?" Rainbow said, in awe of the new digimon. ""They're… bigger!" Applejack said, also in awe.

The digimon all jumped on Kuwagamon, but only got flung off of him. "Alright, you asked for it!" Agumon said. "Poison Ivy!"

Palmon stretched her fingers that they looked like vines. "Boom Bubble!" Patamon released a gush of air from his mouth.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon released electricity from his elytra.

Agumon told everyone to stand back, "Pepper Breath!" and shot a ball of fire from his mouth.

"Blue Blaster!" yelled out Gabumon. "Spiral Twister!" Yelled Biyomon.

Those moves seemed to have the most effect on Kuwagamon. "Now, all together!" And they all unleashed their attacks at the same time.

Kuwagamon fell back into the trees in pain from the attacks. They were all in awe, "They turned vapor out of him." Said Twilight.

Applejack said that was amazing, and all of the digimon ran toward them.

Applejack ran up to Agumon and said, "Koromon! Or Agumon, whoever you are, you did it, you did it!"

The other digimon went up to the others, and Tentomon said to Twilight, "How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?"

But they found out they were celebrating too soon, for Kuwagamon burst from the trees.

They all ran to the edge of the cliff, and Kuwagamon cracked the piece of cliff they were on, and they all fell!

**So, just as we make some pretty cool friends, we all take a plunge! Never to see each other again? I don't think so. But find out for yourself next time!**


End file.
